A series of unfortunate events: the end continued
by seabluesp
Summary: When Kit's daughter is older and Kit and the Baudelaire's are still living. What does their future on the island bring them? Read to find out...Please review!


**_A Series of Unfortunate Events: Book 14: The Special Sibling. All characters do not belong to me. Kit doesn't die._**

**Chapter 1:**

**Violet, Klaus and Sunny after being the only ones left responsible of the island had grown much older and Kit Snicket's daughter was nearly 5. It was time for her to discover the outer world. Day by day she sat in various parts of the island rummaging among the detritus. The odd few times she found jewellery and toys. She would spend hours playing by herself. As she grew older she felt bored by the minute. Violet, Klaus and Sunny were also quite fed up. They had spent enough time among the apples and the objects that had swept up on the island. As the years passed, they forgot their ill times with Count Olaf.**

**Among all the objects, wood had eventually been swept up, handfuls of it in the end. Klaus would read up on boats, Sunny would bite of the pieces of wood and Violet would spend hours using their help building a big boat for five passengers. Kit would make food for everyone to eat and her daughter would be somewhere……**

**They would all use the remaining hours in daylight reading bit by bit of the book their parents had written it. It was a delight for all of them to revive old memories.**

**On the 16th of March and the 11th of May each year they would celebrate every minute of the day as it had been their mother's and father's birthday. They would eat seaweed, one of their parents' favourite foods.**

**It was approaching Kit's birthday and later, her daughter's birthday, Klaus, Sunny and Violet were in the midst of making a very big present for Kit. Her birthday being on the 12th of February was approaching in a week; all three of them were making a device in which Kit could see her daughter's progress in life. It was like a big screen; you could press a button and see pictures that had been taken by a camera that had been found by the old leader of the island, Ishmael. **

**All the pictures had been developed by an old machine and had been recorded into as you would say a big slideshow of events. There were around 15 pictures. As you know this was top secret, Kit's daughter didn't know about this surprise.**

**Kit's daughter who was called Beatrice, as her birthday was on the 6th of July, was getting a doll made by the three siblings. As you know there aren't many things like this swept up on the island, Kit and her daughter were going to be in for a big surprise.**

**As you know of the fact that newspapers were swept up on the coastal shelf, you probably didn't know that today whilst the Baudelaire's were looking for material for the boat and doll, Violet found a newspaper article from only a few days ago, probably bought in by Beatrice, it was an article with the front cover covered in a big picture, it looked like the mansion they lived in before it caught in fire…….**

**Chapter 2:**

**Violet called her brother and sister and she read the article to them. It was a bit blurred as the water had faded away the ink. Tears flowed from their eyes. They were gob smacked, old stories were in the news again and so was Count Olaf.**

**A part of the article which you could understand, read:**

'**_Yesterday, the 25th of January, Count Olaf was seen looking at the old debris still left from when the Baudelaire mansion was burnt. He was seen by passer-by Justice Strauss, a well known family friend to the Baudelaire siblings. He was seen to be picking at old items of some use. From evidence we have collected over the years, police arrested him for the fact that he had done so much to the family and he was now picking at their belongings. If you see any of the Baudelaire siblings please contact_**

_**(Story continued on page 7)'**_

**But there was no page 7.**

**They were quite happy that Olaf had been arrested, but for how long. They needed to get back to the city but from which direction around the island. How would they know where they would land?**

**They carried the article back with them to show Kit in time for dinner. Were they crying tears of happiness or joy?**

**Violet remembered along the way about her birthday, her parents were always away on trips. **

**When she was five, she received a postcard from Kathmandu. It had the picture of a Buddhist temple with a pointy golden roof and weird, staring eyes beneath it, and the message was written in three colours of felt pen.**

**When she was six, there was a postcard of a donkey with flowers in its mouth, and the postmark said West Cork, Ireland. The next year she got a proper birthday card and a handmade rag doll with violet hair! made with fluffy yarn, and a dress stitched from somebody's old tie-dye T-shirt. **

**On her eighth birthday there was a postcard from Marrakesh in Morocco, a picture of a grinning Arab girl with armfuls of gold bracelets. She also had a parcel separate to the bracelet which was a rainbow-striped hat with a floppy brim but over the years, the hat became worn out and strings were starting to pop out.**

**The last birthday, her ninth that she received a present, she had a gift that was a dream-catcher, a circle of willow criss-crossed with a crazy spider's web of bright threads and beads. Soft, white feathers hung down either side, with some tiny bells in the middle. She thought that she should have got that when she was five but she regretted saying that as she had more bad dreams now than before. **

**Chapter 3:**

_**A few weeks later:**_

**Eventually it was Kit's birthday. They were about to set sail. Every child gave her a present, excluding the boat.**

_**On the boat.**_

**Beatrice had never experienced such a ride, she was quite happy. Sunny was the same, she often put out her hand in the water only to flick it on her crew mates. They had a lot of fun and they each took turns on the rowing.**

**After about a few hours ride, they saw an island or was it a town, something was approaching. They rowed faster and Sunny jumped up and down. The water was becoming shallow.**

**The golden sand decorated with shells was before their eyes, they all jumped and ran. Sunny and Beatrice made a sandcastle; they had never seen better sand. When it was approaching sunset, they thought that it was safe to explore the island.**

**It was a new start; it was on the other side of where the Baudelaire's used to live. It was not too far to walk towards the hotel separating the north, south, east and west.**

_**A few days later:**_

**They had reached the Baudelaire house. It was pretty much the same but they didn't believe that Olaf had come here once looking for opportunities to find cash.**

**They planned to visit Justice Strauss the following day to say thank you and that they would find a place nearby to put behind the past and bring forward the present.**

**They had bought a house near to the mansion where they had nearly all the facilities. But here to end the story, you'll never guess who lived next door.**

**The island's facilitator, Ishmael and his crew. They were overjoyed to see Friday again and knowing that each of them was alive was making their day for they knew that the apples with the cure had helped and they had taken the Baudelaire's advice!**

**------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------**


End file.
